Morbid Curiosity
by LemonySnickersBars
Summary: Dr. Cullen is an analytical person. As a psychologist in a woman’s mental institute/penitentiary he has to be. He doesn't believe in anything other than science and logic. But sometimes things are just illogical. J&A---- A REAL THINKER. I AM NOT GIVING UP
1. Session One

**I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops!**

* * *

**Morbid Curiosity**

**Session One**

"I started drinking when I was seven, and smoked since I was ten." The pale blond girl said, leaning her head back on the leather couch. "I don't know why. I think I started when my Mom died. My Dad was already dead, and those fucking idiots put me in with my Step Dad. He didn't know how to keep his hands to himself, you know?" She looked at me, her filmy eyes running the length of my body.

"No, Lauren, I don't. Like I've told you before, I'm not like your Step Father." I reminded her in a gentle voice.

"Like Hell you're not." She smirked. "You get the girls in here. They open up to you, and you open them up the rest of the way on your couch."

"Lauren, you just won the right to visit me in my office. Please don't make me take that privilege away."

"You can't take anything away from me. He took it all." She said bitterly, glaring at the gold carpet. "That's why I did it."

My head rose off of the desk, and my doodling ceased. "What was that?" I asked.

"It's pretty obvious. I killed Greg because he raped me. It's not rocket science." She said, leaning back, and spreading her legs slightly. "No matter how sick it makes me feel, it still felt... good."

"I think that's all for today." I muttered as her hands began to wander down her torso.

"Mm mm." She moaned. I quickly got to my feet and through open the door to my office. Felix, the guard on duty, came in, and walked quickly to her side. He took her arm gently, and pulled her off of my couch. "LET GO!" She screamed, and pulled away from him. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

Felix pulled her arms together as another guard came rushing in. I took my place behind my desk, and pulled open my laptop as Lauren was taken out of my office. The door shut after the trio, and the screaming abruptly stopped. My fingers flew over the keys as I pulled up Laurens file.

_Lauren Malory_

_The patient is experiencing delusions. Her list of offenses seems to grow and grow with each session. Some times she talks about killing her mother, sometimes her father. Lately she has been talking about her step father raping her. His name is ever changing IE; Greg, Phil, Lenny. In our recent session, she told me that she killed her step father for raping her. _

_A background check was done. Lauren Malory's parents died in a car crash, and she was put into foster care. The evidence states that she was abused by her boyfriend. Her offenses still remain as arson and insanity is clear. No murder charges have been added._

_She has been placed back into the psychiatric ward for dangerous behavior. _

I pressed enter, leaned back in my chair, and dropped my head into my hands. The sad part was that I had had worse sessions with Lauren. Much worse.

"Dr. Cullen?" Anna asked. I lifted my head, and met her eyes. She smiled, and brushed her hair from her eyes. I wanted to warn her so badly to get out while she still could. Of course I couldn't. We needed interns who had the promise of becoming full time doctors.

"Yes Anna?" I returned the smile, even though it was forced.

"There's a new patient down in the psych ward. She won't talk to anyone." Anna said, angling herself so she was showing her good side. As a psychologist I knew what she was doing. Her brain had picked out that I appeared attractive to her, so she was thinking that I would return the feeling if she provided me with cheap and shallow sexual exploitation.

"I'll be right down." I smiled, and shut my Mac book. She turned around, and sauntered out of my office in a slightly awkward exhibition of her backside.

It took me less than a minute to pack up and lock my office. I would check up on this patient, then go over to my brothers house for dinner with him and his wife. It was an occasion that I looked forward to, and at the same time dreaded.

At the door to the questioning room I smiled at Tyler. He smiled back, and then repeated his mantra. "No sharp objects, music players, cell phones, or ties."

I took off my tie, and gave him my car keys and blackberry. He smiled, handed me the patients charts on a rubber clipboard, and buzzed the door open. I entered behind the patient, and slowly made my way around her.

The patient had short black hair, small pixie like features, bone white and flawless skin, with somewhat crazed blue eyes. All and all, she was beautiful, but beauty meant little to me. I sat down in front of her, and folded my hands in front of myself.

"Hello-" I looked at her chart, "Alice."

She quirked her head to the side, but said nothing. My brow furrowed. I hated unsolved puzzles, especially when all of the pieces weren't there. Her chart said she was a ranter, and that she was found in a dinner writing 'predictions' on the bathroom walls in her blood. That was evident from the stitches on her arm. Other than being found, no one knew where she came from. She called herself Alice, but never said her last name.

"Alice, I'm Doctor Cullen. You can call me Jasper... if you want to." I said evenly. She blinked once, and straightened her head. "Would you like me to tell you a bit about myself, or would you like to tell me about you?"

She smiled, and laughed once, before her face blanked. "You." She said quietly. Her voice reminded me slightly of ringing bells, just from that one word.

"Okay." I replied, and tucked my chair in a little more. "Well... I was adopted when I was ten by my Mom and Dad, Esme and Carlisle, with my twin sister, Rosalie. When I was seventeen I registered for the army, and was stationed in Afghanistan." Alice stiffed suddenly, but then relaxed. "I was sent back after I dropped my gun and shot myself in the foot. They would've kept me, but they looked into my records more thoroughly and found out I was too young." I smiled, and leaned back. "I was this close to going to jail, but my Mom knows some pretty good lawyers."

"That must be nice." Alice said in a low tone. She didn't seem hostile.

"It is. She's the one that forced me into medical school. My Dad's a surgeon." I added.

"How many siblings do you have?" Alice asked, leaning forward. Her hands began to slide under the table. I shot one hand out, and kept them still. She looked at me in shock. Her skin was so cold.

"I'm sorry." I said taking my hand off of her. "You have to keep your hands on the table." She nodded. "And I have two, plus a brother-in-law and sister-in-law."

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Well, Edward is my adoptive brother, and Rosalie is my real sister. Edward is married to Bella-great girl-and Rosalie is getting married to Emmett-big, yet lovable, goof." I answered. She smiled, and chuckled a little. It was odd... she didn't seem insane. In fact, she seemed very nice. The kind of girl I would bring home to Carlisle and Esme.

"Are you married?"

"No, I'm not married." I said with a head shake. She seemed to relax even more. "How about we talk a little bit about you."

"There's not much to talk about." She sighed. "You're more interesting."

"I'm not sure about that." I chuckled. "And I'm here for you, you're not here for me." She smiled slightly.

"Fine." Alice said, leaning back. "My name is Alice, I have one sister, and I'm twenty two. How old are you, Jasper?"

"Really? What's your sisters name?" I asked, ignoring her last question.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "How old are you?"

"Why don't you know?" I pressed.

"I don't know a lot of things." Alice replied. "Like why you're ignoring my question."

"I'm ignoring them because your questions are a dominance strategy. By having me answer to you, you feel empowered. It's my job to not let that happen."

"Not let what happen? Have me feel powerful?" She asked. Her hands were folded like mine on top of the desk, though they looked at least three times smaller. To my disdain I found that her bone white skin matched mine. I frowned, and looked up at her expectant face. She really was pretty...

"No. I don't want to be over run." I answered truthfully. "How can I make you better if you're the one in charge?"

"It depends. Why do I have to get better?"

"I can't answer that." I said evenly. One of her eyebrows arched somehow gracefully.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because I don't know what's wrong."

She smirked at me, and lowered her head. I sat in silence for a moment. She didn't move. Not one small limb budged. Her still form reminded me uncomfortably of a mannequin.

I knew that I had said the wrong thing. It was clear that I wasn't going to get anything out of her. I slung my black work bag over my shoulder, and shoved my Mac book into it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice." I said, and stood up.

"NO!" She screamed, and grabbed my hand.

Her grip was like ice, and strong enough to pull me back down into the chair. The buzzer over the door rang out, but the screen locked, and the guards couldn't get in. I didn't want to hurt Alice, but I patients had tried to kill me before. I knew how to incapacitate her, but she was so small. I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Alice, let go." I said calmly, meeting her eyes with a stern expression. I was surprised to find that she was crying.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE! STAY, PLEASE!" She screamed. "DON'T LEAVE YET! STAY! YOU HAVE TO STAY UNTIL SIX! DON'T LEAVE UNTIL SIX!"

"Okay, okay." I said soothingly, and slowly pried her fingers from my arm. "I won't leave the hospital until after six."

Alice relaxed, and slowly let go before slumping back into her seat. "Thank you." She whispered.

The door opened, and the guards came rushing in. I didn't pay attention as they checked my arm, and took her out. She didn't scream like all of the others. She went silently with a smile on her face.

Anna raced into the room, and started cooing nonsense in my ear. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Alice even after she was gone.

"I'm fine." I said finally. "Please, just let me get back to work."

Like always, they listened to me, and the crowd of doctors dispersed.

Shaken, I grabbed my things from Tyler, slowly made my way to my office, and unlocked the door. It was five thirty, and I had a half hour to kill. Oddly enough, I was going to listen to her. It was a basic rule to not take advice from patients, but what harm could staying an extra half hour do?

The fact was that I was avoiding dinner at the McCarty's until the least possible moment, but I knew that they would wait for me anyways.

I called Rosalie and told her that I would be running a little late. she scolded me for being a work addict, but I brushed it off. And then for the next half hour I played minesweeper on my laptop. I hadn't gotten much from my session with Alice other than her outburst at the end, so I had to wait to start her file. Anna had said that she hadn't been talking... that was something, but it could have been insignificant. Most females were comfortable around me. Too comfortable. That was why I worked at a female mental hospital.

The weird thing was that other than being dominant, Alice seemed pretty normal. I would have to work on her. It frightened me that that thought thrilled me.

I was just packing my laptop away when my phone rang.

"Jasper?!" Rosalie's teary voice asked.

"Yep, what's wrong?" I replied, inattentively. She tended to call me tearful whenever she got mad at Emmett. She had never realized that as Emmett's best friend I rarely felt the urge to kick his ass for making my twin cry.

"Oh thank God!" She cried, and started to laugh, and breathe heavily.

"What's going on? Have you finally cracked?"

"No. I'm just glad you're still at work." She said, somewhat giddy.

"I've been pretty busy." I grinned, even though she couldn't see it. "Why? What happened?"

"There was a twenty car pile up on highway 32. No survivors. It would have been about where you'd be if you left work at the normal time." She said, now literally giggling. "Hey! Guys! He's still at work! Jasper's all right!" She called away from the phone.

Her next words were lost, as was the rest of the conversation. I had dropped the phone, and fallen back into my chair. Alice was right. If I would have gone home I would have gotten into the crash, and died.

Alice had saved my life. But how?

_

* * *

Review._


	2. Session Two

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops!_

* * *

**Session Two**

Alice wound her small fingers together, and looked at me coldly through her glassy eyes.

"Is there anything specific you would like to talk to me about?" I asked, crossing my ankles under my desk. She leaned back on my leather sofa, and sighed. "What is it?"

"You know, Jasper, I would like to talk about someone." She said harshly, a smirk growing across her lips. It looked wrong, and it felt wrong. Everything about her felt wrong.

"And what would that be?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"My Step Dad. I want to talk about Roger." She said, sliding back on the couch so she was lying down. "I want to talk about _him_."

"_Him_? Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"With malice." I clarified, trying to keep my cool.

"How else do you address the man that fucked you when you were nine?" She spat, sitting up ramrod straight. My heart seemed to fall silent as I heard her repeat the words that were uttered nearly daily at me. Not her. She was different. I had prayed to God after our first conversation that she was different. But she wasn't. Not now. "Huh? How do you?! How would you know what it feels like?!"

"I wouldn't." I whispered.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked in a breathy voice. I didn't move. Her small entwined hands parted, and moved slowly down her body. "It felt good." She moaned.

At that moment the door opened, and Felix came bursting through. "Come with me, Alice." He said calmly.

"NO!" She screamed. It was different this time. Not desperate, but insane. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU FUCKER!"

I watched in horror as she was carried out of my office kicking and screaming like a lunatic.

--

In a cold sweat, I shot straight out of my bed. The clock was glaring red numbers at me that I couldn't focus on long enough to read. Wind and rain were pouring into the open window near my dresser. I got up quickly, and raced to it. The wood was completely soaked. My Mom was going to freak if she found that I had sullied a piece of furniture, so I threw a towel on it, and snapped the window shut.

It wasn't hard to figure out my dream. It wouldn't have been hard even if I wasn't a psychologist. I was obviously and hopelessly wishing that Alice truly was different than all the rest. I was praying that maybe she really was misplaced. But it was also clear that she wasn't misplaced.

It was very clear that she belonged in there.

My eyes automatically flickered through my open bedroom door to the file folder sitting on my coffee table. I went into the room, grabbed it off of the table, sat down on my couch, and left it closed. I didn't want to see them again. Not yet.

Morbid curiosity had gotten the better of me. After the coincidence early on in the day, I had let it win me over, and paid a visit to the police department. Getting the record was easy. Cancelling on Rosalie was hard.

All I had had to do was flash my 'Raven Tree Psychiatric Pennitentiary' badge, and I was in. That, and I brought my sister-in-laws Father, Police Chief Swan, and his colleagues a couple pizzas. Their files were a lot more detailed than ours. We didn't have the resources or the security for the crime scene photos.

Odd how they weren't 'safe' in a vault at Raven Tree, where they would be a good use for Alice's psychologists, but they were safe on my coffee table.

Now I knew why they were there, and not at the hospital. It was almost as though they were trying to save me nightmares. The look alone on Charlies face when he handed them over should have been warning enough.

But it wasn't, and I had looked. The thought that all of it had been Alice's blood made me sick. She was so small. What was spread along those bathroom walls looked to be all she had. The medical report, on further inspection, had shown that she had nearly died of blood loss three times in the hospital. In fact, when I thought back hard enough, I remembered a section on the news talking about her. It had only been a few minutes, and the police had kept it extremely low profile, but I did remember. That was one of the lesser things that I remembered

The images of the actual crime scene were burned into my memory like a tattoo.

Insane rants written neatly in red. It was evident that she wrote it by the size. It was small, like the tips of her fingers. I could see it so clearly that if asked, I could recite the words.

_The end of ends is near.  
The time of surrender awaits.  
We must run and hide.  
We must stay away from the light to avoid the eyes that tear.  
Avoid the eyes that see us naked.  
Into those arms we run.  
As fast as our rotting legs will take us.  
To stumble is to have our flesh devoured.  
To devour is to lose.  
Into the dark I run.  
As far into the dark.  
To where I know there is no return or enter.  
I see will smoldering eyes the unseen will see the seen.  
I know it will come for us and them and us.  
I feel the cold burning my skin with the heat of the cold with the burning.  
I know the feel it will hurt like lashes.  
I know that in the end, it'll will all be worth it.  
I know that in the end I will feel with it.  
My flesh will rot, and my blood will pool.  
And he will be with me too as I rot.  
At the end of all ends._

Insane rants. All of it.

Like many before her, she proclaimed the end of the world. Her version appeared to involve some sort of living dead. And then it became almost incoherent, like the blood loss was getting to her. Her writing to, as I recalled, had gotten messy. But at the end... at the end the words had become more precise, and the writing had become neat again.

There had been pictures too. She must have done them quickly. They were sloppy, and some only half completed. It was the usual things. Lines, the world, maps, a compass, her name over and over again, a few assorted letters-

I stopped my pathological thoughts. When I had first looked at the file I had been in such utter disgust that I had hardly gotten through them all. I hadn't examined much more than her rants. But now another image was resurfacing. It was a curved dotted line, much like a crescent moon.

My hand automatically touched my wrist, while that hand flipped through the file. Gorey pictures flashed by quickly until I reached the one I wanted.

My lungs wouldn't pull in oxygen as I slowly laid my wrist beside the picture.

--

"Victoria Welling was been a patient of mine three years ago." I stated. Alice looked at me with her head tilted to the side she had just been let out of solitary, and it was my second session with her. A real session too, and not a dream one.

"What exactly is your point?" She asked politely.

I took a deep breath, and prayed that she could handle this. "Like I said, Victoria was a patient of mine three years ago. It was our seventh session, and I thought she was making real progress. Her night terrors had stopped, even though we had dropped her medication. She had begun functioning on her own, which was quite unexpected for someone like her. We thought that she would be able to be released in a matter of months, and not years." I said, showing no emotion.

"What happened to her? Is this some sort of scare tactic?" She asked with a smile. I once again smothered my surprise at her normality, and shook my head.

"No, Alice. Don't worry. I'm getting to the point." I smiled. "Anyway, Victoria was doing really good. When you get to a certain level, and haven't committed any murders, or that sort of thing, like yourself, you get to visit your psychiatrists in their offices-"

"You mean, if I'm good I get to speak to you in private?!" She cried, excited. I filed that reaction away to consider later. It seemed like she was warming up to me. If I hadn't seen the files I would have thought that she was a completely stable person.

"Yes. It was exactly what Victoria had earned." I continued. "She was in my office one day when we hit a snag. I accidently jogged her memory, and she went a little... wild."

"What do you have to do exactly for alone time?" She asked.

I sighed. "I'll answer your questions if you let me ask mine."

"But you're telling me a story." She pointed out.

"It's leading into a question, if you can handle the question. Just tell me if you can't."

"I'll be sure to." She smiled. Oddly enough, I believed her.

"What I'm trying to say is that Victoria attacked me." I finally stated. Alice's eyes seemed to flash for a moment, an then cool off. Hes didn't look filmy like the rest. Usually that meant that her nurse wasn't checking to make sure she swallowed her pills. The thing was that I didn't want her to take pills. I didn't want Alice to be a filmy eyed zombie. "When she attacked me, I put my arms up."

Alice watched, seemingly entranced, as I rolled up the sleeves on my blue stripped dress shirt. She blushed, and pulled at her hospital gown. I filed that one away too. No one had ever been embarrassed by what they were wearing in the hospital. Slowly, I lifted my arms to shield my face, making sure to turn my wrist out the way I had when Victoria had attacked.

"I've been bitten by plenty of patients, but none with teeth as sharp as her." I said semi jokingly. Slowly, I lowered my arms, and looked at her face. It was blank, and unseeing. "Alice?" I called almost sharply. She shook her head, and then met my eyes.

"And your point is?" She asked, with one eyebrow raised, and a smile on her face. She didn't look crazed, like in my dream, but merely wondering. In fact, she looked less crazed than when I had seen her before.

"Have you seen this bite mark before? Anywhere at all?" I asked, glad, yet frightened to have it out in the air. It wasn't a common thing to be so straight forward with a patient.

"I don't think I have." She answered honestly. I smiled at her, and rolled up my sleeves. A thought struck me that had never before.

"Alice, are you cold?"

She nodded. "It's freezing in this place, and all I've been given is a flimsy hospital gown, and a sheet."

I frowned, and looked at Tyler. "I'll be back in one second."

She nodded again, and I got up. Outside the room, I went straight to Tyler's desk in front of the window. I saw Alice shivered, and rub her small arms.

"Hey Jasper." He greeted me. "You're doing great in there. I swear you'd never know that ones in a loony bin when you talk to her."

He caught me off guard. "What do you mean 'when I talk to her'?" I asked.

His eyebrows raised. "Well, everyone else that's talked to her has gotten different reactions every time. Dr. Peters got the silent treatment, Dr. Eaves got her speaking in some sort of backward Italian, and Dr. Francisco had to get a pen and paper just to get that she was speaking in Irish pig Latin."

I was utterly stunned. "So other doctors have been speaking to her?" I said through my teeth.

"They just wanted to see how far you had cracked her. Apparently she only likes you." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, but yet again, stored away the information for further analysis.

"Tyler, I was wondering if I could get Alice a jacket or something. She's freezing."

He laughed. "Is her chest getting hard? You know, you always run away right when the fact that they're female begins to show through."

I scowled at him. He shrugged it off, and grabbed a slippery white jacket off of the empty chair next to him.

"Thanks." I muttered, and went back into the room. Alice looked back at me and smiled when I came in.

"Is that for me?" She asked expectantly.

"Of course." I replied, and gave her the coat. "I don't want you to get sick."

"That's very thoughtful." She grinned, and slid the coat on. I watched her shiver in warmth, and couldn't help but notice that her chest had been rather... hard.

I cleared my throat. "Alice, I wanted to ask you a few things before we're finished." Her head shot up instantly. "But first I would like to warn you not to grab me at the end of the session. Of your behavior is good for the next three sessions, you'll be allowed to my office. It has a couch, and heating, so you'll want that."

"You bet I will." She grinned.

"Okay, now for the questions." I said, and pulled out my notepad from the front pocket of my bag. "Please tell me when it's getting to be too much."

She nodded, and leaned back.

"Alice, what do you remember?" I asked, and got my pen ready. "Just try to start at the beginning."

"Not much." She frowned, and closed her eyes. "I remember the little things, like my sister, my age, and my name. I don't remember her name though. And a feeling. I remember a feeling." Alice put her hands out in front of herself, and took a deep breath. "Dizzy. I felt dizzy, and my arm hurt." She felt the stitches through the coat, and shivered. "Then I was in the hospital. It was a long time after though. There was a nurse. She was nice." Alice opened her eyes, and put her hands down. "And then I woke up here."

"I know this is cliche, but how does that make you feel?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Sometimes I miss things when I'm here too. Blackouts. I sort of feel like... I belong in here."

She looked sad after she said that.

"Alice, I just wanted to tell you that we're making real progress with you. I'm sure you'll be better in no time."

She smiled at me. "I really hope-" Her face went blank again.

"Alice?" I cried. Her body began to shake. "Alice!" I screamed, and jumped over the table. Tyler, and several guards were at the door immediately. "She's having a seizure!" I screamed at them. "Get a doctor in here stat!"

I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head. She shook violently while her breaths came in uneven gasps, each one sounding like a word. A name. "Emmett. Emmett. Emmett."

Then suddenly she stopped. The doctor had not yet arrived. Before I could say anything, she grabbed me by the collar and pulled my face close to hers. She hissed out two words, and then fell motionless to the floor. Words that I would never forget.

"Save Emmett!"

* * *

_Review!_


	3. Grizzly Fate

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops!_

* * *

**Grizzly Fate**

The speedometer hit 120 as I raced down the highway, my blackberry clutched in my right hand, my left holding a death grip on my steering wheel. There was no answer at Rosalie and Emmett's house, or on Emmett's cell phone.

"Come on, Rose." I muttered as the dial tone rang loudly for the fifth time. I knew where he was, I just prayed that for once in his life Emmett wouldn't be so thoughtful. Despite the sheeting rain Emmett made a trip up into the forest at Goat Rocks to find the perfect firewood for Rosalie every single Saturday. As kind as this was, it was also thoughtless. Goat Rocks was infested with Grizzly Bears and right about now was when they would be coming out of hibernation. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I begged.

"Hello?" Rosalie's groggy voice replied. It was two in the afternoon so she would have just been waking up from her nap.

"Rosalie, where's Emmett?!" I asked frantically.

"Getting wood on the Goat Rocks. Where else?" She chuckled. "Why?"

"Rose, he's in big trouble. I need you to start calling people." I ordered.

"People? Like who?" She questioned, not fully understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Emmett's cell, the police, the fire department, the plumbers union, everyone! Just get people out to Goat Rocks! Something bad is happening!" I shouted into the phone.

"Jasper... are you high?" She asked concerned.

"No, I'm not fucking high!" I screamed. I knew she would clue in when I swore. I only swore when something was seriously wrong. "I have a... feeling that he's in trouble. The same one that told me not to go home until after six last night. Just trust me, Rosalie, and get help sent out to where Emmett is!"

"But-" She began.

I cut her off. "Just do it!" With that, I hung up, and dialed Emmett's number again.

It rang six times before his voice mail picked up. "Hey, this is Emmett. Either I lost my phone under my seat, or I'm... busy with Rose, at the moment. Either way I'm not here so leave one."

The beep held for what felt like a second too long.

"PICK UP YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, and then harshly hung up. He was in trouble. Serious trouble. Somehow Alice was able to tell these things. As illogical and crazy as it sounded, I knew that I had to trust her.

My emotions were going haywire. I felt like I was losing control of them. I hated to lose control. My phone buzzed loudly, and I snatched it up quickly.

"Emmett?" I asked in the first moment.

"Shh!" Emmett's frantic warning came back. "Jasper, be very quiet."

"Emmett, what's going on?" I whispered, going along with him.

He spoke very slowly, and quietly. "Jasper, I was getting wood from my secret pile, and there was a bear. A fucking Grizzly Bear."

"Where are you now?" I asked in a quiet tone, trying to calm him through the phone. "I'm on my way."

"I'm hiding up in a tree." Emmett whispered. "It hasn't seen me. The bastard chased me through the forest."

"Are you near your Jeep?" I replied, smothering my panic.

"I can see it, but I don't want to chance it." He said an octave quieter. "Near the Appleton Lodge. They're closed though."

"Stay calm." I said quieter too. "Climb as high as you can, and don't make any sounds."

"I think it knows where I am." He said, even quieter. "Tell Rose I love her."

The phone went dead.

"Emmett?!" I whispered harshly. The phone began to beep as though to shove the fact that he was gone in my face.

I hit the gas harder, and scrolled through my contacts quickly.

"Edward!" I cried when the phone picked up.

"Yeah." He replied, the sound of keys clanging in the background. "No, Nessie. C minor, not major."

"Edward!" I called him to attention again. "Get in your car, and get out to the Goat Rocks right now! A bear chased Emmett up a tree! We have to help him!"

"Oh God!" Edward cried. "I'll be right there! Call the fire department!"

"I've got Rose doing it. Call her!" I ordered him, and then hung up. With both hands, I swung the wheel of my Mercedes around, and turned up the steep road that led to the Appleton Lodge on the Goat Rocks.

I floored it, my thoughts narrowed to mere calculations. What help would I be in a fight between Emmett and a bear?

By the time I made it to the Appleton lodge, my plan was set.

I stopped my car beside Emmett's Jeep, and quickly hopped from my front seat to his passengers seat. For once I was grateful that the beast was so big. My thin body easily slid through the seats to the trunk. Just as I found what I was looking for the sound that I had been dreading the most met my ears.

A bears roar matched with Emmett's roar. He was fighting it.

I snapped the hatch open, my weapons held tightly in between my teeth, and in my other hand.I was a fast runner, but a bear was definitely faster. That meant I only had one shot. I took my weapon out of my mouth, and jumped out of the Jeep.

Screaming like a mad man, I ran straight for where Emmett's voice was coming from. It wasn't long before I saw Emmett lying underneath the bear while he tried desperately to scare it off with his voice. The bear was at least eight feet tall, and looked... irritable.

I was about ten feet away from it when I set off the flares, and pulled my jacket over my head. The resounding 'crack' got its attention first. It stood up, and Emmett used the opportunity to roll out from under it, and pull his coat over his head in an attempt to make himself look bigger. I was in utter shock when Emmett stood up. He was bleeding badly, and from his limp I could tell that his leg was broken.

Maybe that was why his shout was so loud. I circled the bear slowly, and gave Emmett a flare. We closed in on it. The bear frantically backed away towards the forests edge. I had hardly noticed how exposed they were. With the bear gone, I shook the flare, and dropped it. It went out with a sizzle, and began to smoke.

Emmett did the same. I rushed to his side, and he leaned all of his weight on me. We made our way back to the cars. He collapsed in his passengers seat, and I turned my car off.

I grabbed the first aid kit from the trunk of his Jeep, right beside the flare kit. And to think he had said they were pointless. When I got back to him, he was glaring off into the trees. I grabbed his belt, and started to pull off his shredded, and bloodied jeans.

"Hey! What the Hell are you doing?!" He cried.

"Taking your belt off." I replied. I was glad that he was too worked up to once again laugh at my voice. It sometimesfeltlike a curse to speak in monotone. It wasn't like I didn't try to liven my voice up, it just never took. Well, I hadn't spoken in monotone around Alice.

My sudden realization had caused me to miss a good third of Emmett's "I'm not gay" rant. I hadn't noticed that my voice had held emotion when I was around her until I thought back on it.Odd.

Almost as odd as her saving my life, and the life of my best friend and brother-in-law, with premonitions alone.

Coincidences. Both of them were nothing more than coincidences.

"Jasper! Get your hands off me!" Emmett cut through my reverie.I rolled my eyes, and continued to pull his belt out of the loops.

"Your leg is broken, Emmett. I have to cut your pants off, and set it. Would you rather sit for this, or have Rosalie pull up with you lying on the ground, and me pulling your pants down?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk, and then added. "I can and will sedate you."

"The first." He answered quietly.

"Oh come on." I sighed, moving to the back door of my Mercedes. "I'm a doctor, Em."

"You're a thought doctor."He pointed out. "Not a touch doctor."

"Oh, how complex." I laughed. "I was also in the army. I know how to set a leg. Raise your butt." I ordered, and prepared my scissors at the tear near his left calf. He glared at me, but obeyed. "I hope you're wearing boxers."

"Nope." He stated. "I was going commando for your sister."

I groaned, and tried to wipe the mental image away while I cut of his pants. That's one sentence I had hoped I would never have to say. I pulled the shredded pants away, and then put my arm out for him.

"Oh, hell no." He said, shaking his head. "I am NOT touching you in nothing but my boxers."

"You have to lay down." I grinned.

"What if the bear comes back?" He argued.

"I'll get in my car, and leave you. Everybody gets one, and one only." I chuckled, and forcefully pulled him out of the seat. He limped over to the grass with me, and laid down on his back.

"You tell anyone about this and you're dead." He muttered. "I hate you."

"You're going to hate me a lot more in a second." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I dismissed. "Hey look, a deer." I pointed to the forest. Emmett turned his head, and I grabbed his leg, and pulled it into place.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He screamed, and grabbed my wrist. I pulled two logs about the length of his leg together, and quickly set them side by leg by side, keeping the bone in place. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I had to." I said calmly, and began to wipe the long gashes across his face with alcohol. He winced, but compared to the pain he had just felt, it was nothing."It's your fault for fighting the bear instead of staying in the tree."

"I didn't mean to get out of the tree!" He roared. "I dropped my cell, and fell trying to get it from another branch." I couldn't help it. I started to laugh, and couldn't stop. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, sorry." I gasped. "It's just... so..." I couldn't finish my sentence for another long moment. "You were chased through the forest, and up a tree by a bear, and then you fell out of that tree, and were mauled by the bear. Jesus, Emmett, how much time have you been spending with Bella?!"

He stared at me for a moment, and then started to laugh too, while I wrapped his head. I hadn't noticed the entourage of police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks, until they were right behind us. The first one to reach us was Edward. His look of panic subsided when he saw us howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked, checking Emmett's face. I moved to let him see better, while the police, paramedics, and fire men fluttered around helplessly. I even saw a lonely 'Lou's Plumbers' truck slowly back away from the scene. Rosalie really was a force of nature.

As a "touch doctor", Edward was more than qualified to fix Emmett up, though the ambulance was helpful.

Finally, Emmett was loaded up,and Rosalie was calmed down. I then realized that I had run out in the middle of my shift without explaining anything to anyone. Worse than that, I had left Alice unconscious on the floor.

Uh oh.

--

My eyes roamed the sterile room, stopping once more on her nearly still form. Though we were separated by sound proof glass, I could almost hear her heavy breathing. I crossed my arms over my chest, and frowned.

"Oh!" Dr. Clyde exclaimed. I looked over at the somewhat bumbling woman. It seemed as though she had been carrying a chart when she came in, but it now lay on the floor. "Dr. Cullen! I didn't see you come in! I swear that you're part ghost!"

I smiled, and turned to her. "Hello Dr. Clyde." I greeted her. "How's she doing?"

Dr. Clyde picked up her chart, and walked over to my side. She flipped quickly through the charts, read for a moment, and then turned to me. I read that she was nervous quite easily, and tried to ease it with another smile.

"Good." Her eyes scanned lower on the page, and she frowned. "Dr. Cullen-"

"Call me Jasper." I cut in. She smiled.

"Jasper," She began."I know I shouldn't listen to gossip,but I've heard around that you've had problems in the past with... anger."

I sighed. "It's just a rumour." I lied.

"All right." She said, relaxing some. "Alice... had an overdose."

My teeth clenched, and my hands gripped the edge of the table I was standing at. I took a deep breath, and spoke. "How?"

"It was an accident." She said, flipping a page over on the chart. "The nurses gave her her medication at ten o'clock, and again at eleven. The second dose took an hour and a half to effect her fully, which led to the seizure. There were a few signs that should have shown she was going into shock. Shivers, delusions, and dizzy spells were expected, but they could have meant anything." Dr. Clyde met my eyes. "There was nothing you could do."

She quickly turned around, and fled from the room.

I closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth. I had thought she was cold. I had thought she was making progress. She was dying right before my eyes, and I hadn't even realized it. I was so stupid. An idiot.

I pulled my appointment book from my bag. I had a session in Homicide in fifteen minutes. Looking forward, I saw that my next session with Alice was a week away. I frowned in disappointment, and then shut it.

With one final glance at Alice, I turned around and left her.

Gritting my teeth even harder, I prepared myself for my next appointment. It was the second Saturday of the month. That could only mean one thing.

I had an appointment with Maria.

* * *

Review mayonnaise!! That's really random. Ewe.


	4. Session Two and a Half

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops!_

* * *

**Session Two and a Half**

The buzzers sounded all at once as the three metal chain gates rose. Six different guards moved to the sides as I walked past. Ms Cope, the head of security, was waiting for me at the end of the short, and metallic hallway. She smiled quickly in my general direction, before turning her attention back to the laptop in front of her.

I made it to her desk quickly, and the gates shut behind me.

"Hello Jasper." She said quietly, clicking away like her life depended on it. "You know the drill."

I laughed. "Yeah. No cell phones, music devices, ties, tie clips, pagers, pens, pencils, or sharp objects in general. Do not make any sudden movements when entering. All sessions with the patients will be recorded, and notes on the patient will be taken after the session is completed."

She nodded. "You forgot one."

I playfully smacked my forehead. "How silly of me." Like a ritual, I removed my tie, and tie clip, emptied my pockets, and set my briefcase on the desk. And then I combed my hair back, and Ms Cope handed me a hairnet. Hair pulling might not be the manliest fighting tactic, but it was definitely effective. Then again,manliness of an attack wasn't really important in an all female mental hospital. "How is she today?"

"Maria seems to be on the up, but you never know with her. She hasn't been spewing idea's all day." She answered without looking away from the screen. "I'm supposed to tell you that last week she made another suicide attempt."

"How did she try this time?" I asked, checking the file from our last session before I handed my laptop over.

"She regurgitated her medication two days in a row, and took all of the doses at the same time."

"We're really having a problem with that." I noted while casually clicking through her previous records for other suicide attempts. There was a total of three, all unsuccessful of course. Sometimes I wished she would succeed. Her sessions got pretty... heated. I would say that I didn't mind her idealistic bullshit, but I did. A lot.

"What do you mean?" Ms Cope asked, looking up at me through her tinted eye glasses.

"The new patient, Alice, had an overdose. She was medicated twice today." I said in the same calm demeanour.

"How did that happen?!" She cried. I shrugged impassively, though I was angrier than anybody about the mistake.

"I don't know. They're humans. The make errors." I left her blinking after me as I hit the entry button myself, and went into the small metallic room. Maria sat at the other end of the table, fiddling with her shackles.

Maria had been a cult leader in Southern Texas. The thought of what she had done sickened me to the core. She brainwashed a couple dozen teenagers, fed them nothing but lies, sedatives, and blood--real human blood--let them loose on the streets, and had them bring back a few defenceless teenagers. Instead of growing her cult though, she killed almost all of those teenagers, and drained them of all of their blood. The ones who weren't killed were forced to join on to the cult, and drink blood, and listen to lies. When they finally figured out what was going on, at least two hundred teenagers were dead, and at least thirty were blood drinking lunatics.

Her big plan was to heroically have the cult devour her before she was caught. It hadn't worked out that way, though. Now she was in my hands.

"Hello Maria." I greeted her pleasantly.

"Hello Jazz." She replied in her heavily accented voice.

I frowned. "Please call me Dr Cullen."

She shrugged, and leaned back. "Fine, Dr Cullen."

I sat down across from her, and met eyes with the guard standing behind her. It made me uncomfortable that Alec was always on duty when I had my sessions with Maria, the crazed witch. He was so... small. Alec only worked in the hospital to keep a close eye on his sister, Jane. She was another one of my patients, and she was doing good. She might glare at inanimate objects, but compared to Maria, Jane was a bloody cake walk. But he knew how to take down a person without them even realizing he touched them, so I was in no danger. That, and she was a weaponless 100 pound woman chained to a wall. I would probably enjoy the sessions more if I had some duct tape...

"So, Maria, how have you been doing since we talked last?" I was beginning easy, and leading in to the big questions.

"Good." She said stiffly. One of my eyebrows automatically rose.

"Really? That's good.How have you been doing with the other patients? Are you connecting with anyone?" I asked in the even steady tone that drove her up the wall.

"They still won't talk to me." She said after a moment of thought. Maria lurched forward, and rested her head on one upturned palm. "They're afraid."

"And why do you think they're afraid?"

"Because I'm insane." She answered with a smile. "I tried to make a new friend."

"A real friend, or a follower?"

"A follower at first... but I think I want to be friends." She replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I think she might be crazier than me. I met her on Thursday. Her name is Alice."

I stiffened. "Alice?" I asked. "What does she look like?"

"Short, pale, black hair." Maria listed. "She's new... sort of looks like an elf or something."

"Where did you meet Alice? At recreation time?"

"No... in the shower." Maria leaned back, and emphasized shower by rubbing her hair, and arms like she was shampooing. "We were both in solitary, so we shower at the same time."

"Alice is a patient of mine. She isn't in the criminal wing." I stated.

"She was in the criminal solitary." Maria concluded. "Anyways, as I was saying before, you cutter offer, she's wilder than I could ever be." Maria looked around, and when she seemed to be content with the guard, the three video cameras, and the ten microphones all trained on her, she leaned in to me like she was telling a secret. "I ask her to give me the soap cause mine got hair on it, and she starts going crazy! She tell me that if I take the soap I trip on it, and break my head! I ask if it kill me, and she said no, it make me hospitalized for the next three months! I told her just to give me the fucking soap, and she goes into hysterics! She through the soap across the room, and tried to run away!"

I shook my head, and sighed. "So why exactly does that make you want to be friends?"

"Because," Maria said pointing to her temple, "this Alice chick is fucked up in the head. She's just like me! I can see it now. I teach her, and when she gets out, she can revive my coven!"

Keeping my cool, I frowned. "If you want to revive your coven so badly, then why did you try to kill yourself, Maria?"

Maria laughed once, cold and hard. "I'm in here for life. There's not much good I can do. I'm meant for the divine, not the Earth."

"What purpose would that be?" I asked. Whenever I did ask, I never got a straight answer. And the answer always changed.

"Because I'm meant to rule." She said through her teeth. "I did the world a favor. I taught them the real truth. This whole fucking planet is brainwashed! I'm the only one who knows what's really going on!"

"Then do tell me what's going on." I demanded evenly.

"The world is falling to shit anyways, why not live like we're supposed to?" She said with a sadistic grin. "The blood, it tastes... right. They all told me that. They knew like I knew."

"But I thought you said you were the only one that knew."

"I am! I taught them the real way to live. They thanked me. They all thanked me. I was treated like their queen." She said, closing her eyes, and seemingly reliving a moment. "They gave me gifts. Money, clothes, jewelery... but I didn't want any of that.They gave me other important gifts. Their blood, their trust, their bodies. They would beg me to let them have sex with me."

"Is that what it was all about? The trust? The power? Knowing that you could make them do anything?"

"No. None of that mattered either." She said, thoroughly contradicting herself. "It was doing what was right that mattered."

"Please, Maria, tell me what was right." It was almost hopeless. Maria spun around in circles, going no where.  
She didn't even know why she did it. Her stories were never solid, and they never stayed the same for more than one doctor.

"What was right?" She repeated. Her face turned thoughtful. "Making the hunger stop."

My head perked up. This was new... and somewhat promising. "The hunger? You've never said anything about hunger before."

"That's was because I couldn't put to words the feeling. I would think of it as more of a thirst, really."

"For what?" I plead silently that this would be the straw that broke the camels back. That we had found not the root of her evil, but at least part of it.

"For blood. I always had a dry ache in the back of my mind, and throat. Blood was the only liquid to take that away." She explained.

Damn it.

"And do you think that Alice has the ache?" Her head tilted to the side, and she smirked.

"I don't think, I know. She's aching like an ancient horse."

"Maria, how do you guess these things?" I questioned, aggravated emotion breaking through my tone. "Why do you seem to see the dark side of people?"

"My Mama always said it was a gift." She chuckled. "I've always been able to tell how bad a person is. When I was a little girl I would look in the mirror and see a Vampire." She opened her mouth, and felt her slightly elongated K-9's with her pinky's. "When I look at you, I see a demon. Am I right, Dr Cullen?"

I shook my head. "No. You're not."

"When I first laid eyes on Alice I saw the dark. It seems to follow her like a rain cloud. I think she likes it."

"And what did you see in those you chose to be a part of your coven?" My face was an emotionless mask. I knew that she would almost definitely say, "I saw Vampires" but I asked anyways.

"I saw..." She seemed to look off into space for a moment. "Young Angels. Baby lambs. Small children. Easy targets. They were mine for the taking. The ones who would listen to me no matter what. The ones who wouldn't question me."

"So that's what you wanted in the end. Control." I stated.

"No, not control. It was never about control. It was about having them believe what I know is right."

"By forcing them to listen to you?"

"I never forced them to do anything!" She shouted, banging her fist on the table.

"You gave them two choices. Live and listen to me, or die and have your blood drunk." I said coolly, leaning back.

"They wanted me to teach them! They thanked me!" She cried.

"They? How many?" My smile was barely contained. "Maria, how many thanked you?"

"They thanked me! They gave me their blood! They gave me their bodies!" She repeated.

"Maria, you have a body that appeals to many boys at the age most of your followers were. What percentage of them were male?"

"They wanted to give me their sex! It was a sign of thanks!"

It felt like it was cracking. I was taking a chink off of her armour, and it felt good. It was Alice. She had led the session to this. If it wasn't for confidentiality laws, I would personally thank her.

"Maria, how many of them were male?" I asked in my serious tone. She slowly took her head out of her hands, and looked me right in the eyes.

She took a deep teary breath before speaking. "In the beginning... ten."

"And how many members were there in the beginning?"

"T-ten." she answered.

"And how many of those ten did you have sex with?"

She was quiet for a moment. "All of them."

"Maria, when your coven was found, how many members were there?"

"Thirty two. Ten girls, and twenty four boys." She answered emptily.

"And how many of them did you have sex with?"

"All of them." She whispered.

I nodded. "All right." I replied. "That will be all for today." I stood up, and felt her eyes on me as I went.

In the metal hallway, I took off my hair net, and grabbed my tie.

"You did really good in there." Ms Cope commented, and handed me the DVD of our session.

"Thank you." I smiled, and took the rest of my things. "Have a nice day Ms Cope."

She returned my smile quickly, and then got back to her computer. I raced down the metal hallway, and to the stairwell. When I got to the third floor I walked right past my office, and stormed angrily to the large oak doors at the end of the hall. I burst through them without knocking.

"Cullen." The short fat man behind the desk addressed me.

"Newton." I replied. He motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs in front of him. The small wisps of blond hair he still own were slicked back and greasy. How badly I had wanted to rip it out when he called me hippie. My hair wasn't that long! I had to wear a hairnet because it was too short to ponytail.

"What brings you here? Trying to unload Maria again?" He sneered.

"No, I'm doing fine with Maria. In fact we had a break through today. I actually wanted to ask you why in the hell was Alice put into a criminal solitary confinement cell?" I asked sternly. He tried to cover his flinch with a cough, and sat up straighter.

"They're all the same. I had her put there do to overcrowding." He said loudly. It seemed as though he would never learn that I wasn't afraid of him, and being loud didn't make up for that. To be completely honest, he was afraid of me.

"Alice had to go into the shower room with all of the criminals. She's a new trauma patient, Mike! You put her into a somewhat social situation with unstable serial killers, and cult leaders!"

"How would you know that any of those types of patients were there?" He asked, sweat beginning to bead around where his hairline used to be.

"Maria talked about her. She wants Alice to be her new coven leader." I leaned forward, and folded my hands together. "Alice isn't stable. What if in a lapse of judgment she said yes? We know nothing about Alice other than she cut herself, won't talk to anyone but me, and is prone to blackouts, and memory loss. You put her into a situation that couldn't have had the potential to be deadly to her."

Mike's nostrils flared, and his face turned red. He was silent for a few long moments. "So what are you going to do?" He finally asked.

Was he serious?

"Nothing." I said harshly. "As long as you give me control over Alice's affairs."

"Why would you want that?!" He cried.

"Don't act like that. It's my code to do what's right for my patients, and this is what's right." I reminded him.

"Oh come on." He groaned.

"What was that?" I asked, snapping my head towards him. He jumped, and I tried not to laugh.

"Nothing." He muttered. "Fine. You have full control over Alice Doe."

"Alice Doe?" I repeated questioningly.

"We don't know her last name." He stated.

"Right." I muttered. "Good bye." I said, and stood up to leave.

"Good bye." He replied without emotion.

I went back to my office, and sat down in my chair. It felt like I was gaining territory here. Mentally, Imade a list of things that were my domain.

_Jasper Owns List_

_Maria's revelation-compliments of Jasper  
Micheal Newton's ass  
A very nice laptop  
Ms Copes rare smiles  
Alice Doe-_

I stopped there. Alice Doe... it felt so wrong. Alice had to have a last name that fit perfectly. I smiled when the perfect name came to mind. In my head list, I added another item.

_Alice Cullen's Affairs... including in office visits, and the drugs she's given, and everything else right down to the amount of blankets on her bed._

I continued to add to the list of things I would do for Alice to make her stay at the hospital easier. As I went through the things that my patients complained the most about, I started to drift off to sleep.

This had to have been the longest day in my life.

* * *

Review? PLEASE! There is a spelling error in here that I can't find and it's driving me NUTS!

xStevie


	5. SNEAK PEEK!

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops! _

_Dear peoples, _

_I've been super busy with work, but I'm trying to make room for ya'll and my little stories on here. Here is a short look at the next chapter. It's barely anything, but I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten. AND YOU ALL BE GRATEFUL TO YOUR TEACHERS! IT'S A HARD ASS JOB! _

_xStevie _

**Session Three **

I was a sad, sad man. And I enjoyed it. The thought made me snicker as I straightened my tie, and then loosened it, and then straightened it. I didn't know which way Alice liked it.

All of the pencils on my desk were lined up, the drawers were tidy, and there was a nice warm blankie on my couch. Perfect.

Before, perfection didn't really mean I was sad. It just meant I was OCD. But now that I was overhauling my whole office to impress Alice, I truly was sad.

"And so the psychiatrist fell for the nut bar." Emmett laughed in the doorway. I spun around from my reflection in my office window, successfully messing up my desk.

"What?!" I cried.

"Oh, nothing." He sang. "Just that you've been spending a lot of time here at work."

"So? I'm just busy." I replied, trying to cover the red on my cheeks. It was hard to do with blonde hair.

"Remember when Rose worked at Burger King in Grade Ten?" Emmett asked, shutting the door gently behind him. He plunked down onto my work couch, and grabbed a pen off of the desk. The pen twirled between his fingers absently as he starred at me.

"How could I not? She whined about smelling like meat all year." I grimaced.

"How much did I weigh in Grade Ten?" He asked.

"How the hell would I know? I'm a thought doctor, not a touch doctor." I chuckled, and took a seat behind my desk.

"Two hundred and fifty." He said. "And non of it was muscle. Wanna know why?"

"Because Rosalie worked at Burger King." I answered incredulously.

"You bet your ass." He chuckled. "I hated everything on that effing menu, but I couldn't stay away from her. Then I figured out that she had a twin, and I wasn't fat anymore."

_There's a lot more, and this is the only part that gives nothing away... except that Emmett nearly knows. But you'll live. _


	6. Trust Me I'm A Doctor

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops! _

_Dear peoples, _

_That last little bit was a test, and you all failed! It's something I was doing in class too, so don't worry. If you're wonder what the fuck this crazy chick is talking about, think. EMMETT JUST BROKE HIS LEG! You people are all silly bars. _

x Stevie.

**Trust Me. I'm A Doctor**

Forty five minutes. It was fourty five minutes into the session.

Alice sat as still as a statue on the couch in front of me. She didn't speak, or move. Her hands were folded tightly together, and her shoulders were hunched. I watched in silent despair as her frantic blue eyes flitted around the room. They were the only things that seemed to move.

"Alice, would you please tell me what's wrong?" I asked, speaking very informally. It didn't matter though. There were no cameras, no prying eyed Tyler, not even paper thin walls. I could scream bloody murder, and no one would here. Unless I opened the door, of course. But the door was closed, concealing Alice and myself into one brightly colored, low ceiling-ed, quiet expensive looking office. My office.

After all of the threatening and backstabbing I had to go through, Alice wasn't even talking. It struck me as odd, and quiet frankly hurt my feelings that she was silent. I had foolishly thought myself different from all the other doctors. But it seemed I wasn't. She was stone.

I stared at her more intently. Her flimsy hospital gown was crumpled, and her hair was dull and stringy. Her eyes had a sort of glazed look to them. Not like the others filmy half asleep look, but rather as if she had just stayed up all night drinking coffee, and was ready to karate chop anything that came near her.

"I..." She finally mumbled, raising her head only slightly. She then dropped it, and heaved a sigh. At least it was something. She had been shaky when Felix had first brought her in. She had looked at me like I had let her fall off the edge of a building. It had hurt me, and hurt her

I'd looked forward to this for the past three weeks. It had been my reason for waking, and my reason for falling asleep. All three of those torturous weeks while Alice was in the-

And then it hit me. Like a trailer ramming into my spine, and snapping me in two. I couldn't believe how completely foolish, and self consumed I'd been. She had reason not to trust me. She had had a massive seizure, and I had left her. That was probably all she remembered. Me running for the door. Leaving her. She didn't trust me. She had no reason to.

I stood up slowly, and walked around my desk. She flinched away from me as I knelt down in front of her. My hand shook slightly as I reached out to touch her shoulder. It was odd to touch a patient. Usually they touched me. Well, more like attacked me. But there I was, kneeling in front of Alice, my hand fitting perfectly over her tiny shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I said. And for the first time in my life, I meant it. "I had a family emergency, and the other doctors had you taken care of. I didn't want to leave, but I had too. Can you forgive me?"

She looked up, and blinked. "I used to be so sure... but now... I don't know."

I frowned. "I know this is going to be hard, but you're going to have to learn to trust me again."

"How?" She asked. I thought for a moment, focusing on her small hands. And then the idea came.

"We can do some trust exercises." I decided, standing up. "It'll be fun."

She smiled a small smile, and stood up.

_Selfish, selfish man_ , I thought. It was true. I was going to get one of my wishes. I was going to get to hold Alice.

"Okay, how about the routine fall back and I'll catch you?" I suggested, moving the couch back for more room. Alice stared of into space for a moment, and I took a mental note to ask her about it later.

She smiled widely all of a sudden, and nodded. "I think it will be lots of fun."

I smiled in return, and rolled up my sleeves. She looked at them closely, and then tugged at her hospital gown again. "Why do you do that?" I finally asked.

"Do what?" She asked, ignoring my rudeness.

"Pull at your gown?"

"This isn't a gown." She scowled. "It's an itchy piece of grotesque polyester and most of them have no butt. If this were a male sanitarium, and they had these, it would be rape city!"

I tried to choke down a laugh, but couldn't. She smiled pleased at my reaction, and turned around. I frowned. She was wearing a house coat over the gown. No butt indeed.

"Okay." I said. "I'm ready." I was close enough to smell the bland shampoo the patients had to use.

She started to fall back, but hesitated. Her heel caught her, and she stayed leaned towards me. Alice's short hair nearly touched my chest. I had to admit. Her leg control was wonderful.

"It's okay to fall." I assured her. "I'll catch you."

"I know." She sighed contently. "I just wanted to here it."

She straightened out again, and took a deep breath. "Do you promise you won't let me fall?"

"I promise." I swore. "Alice, I will always pick you up when you fall."

She fell back then. Suddenly, and unexpectedly. I didn't catch her, but I didn't miss her either. She fell back, and missed my arms. The force of her fall knocked me stumbling, and I instinctively grabbed her to make sure I cushioned the full blow. The blow came from the corner of my desk, into my lower back. I twisted, rolling Alice under me, but keeping my arms out like a cage. When we finally stopped falling, I was on top of her, none of my weight actually on her, but still very, very close. It was by mere shock that I didn't roll off of her right then. Shock and... want. I didn't want to move.

She stared at me with wide, clear eyes with a fire that I had never witnessed in my life. I looked back just as fiercely. And then just like that, she reached up and kissed me.

And I kissed back.

It was slow at first. Just a few closed mouth kisses.

Alice's hands slowly crept up my back, and knotted themselves into my hair. I put a hand on the side of her neck, and the other lightly in her hair. The more that we kissed, the more urgent it was. Her mouth opened, and I followed with mine. I caught her bottom lip with my teeth lightly, and she tightened her grip on my hair. Alice's tongue swiped over my bottom lip, and mine met hers briefly. Her mouth was warm, but her lips were cold, and a little chapped. I wanted closer. I wanted to make her all better. Most of all, I wanted to be like we were forever. On fire.

I had never known that it could be like that. Love had never been a feeling. I had kept it in a box on a shelf, keeping it clinical. I had seen myself in ten years with a plain wife, with plain children, loving a plain love. But now I saw myself with Alice and the new explosive passion that was waking my insides awake. Bringing me to life.

Since the moment I had met her I had imagined what it would be like to kiss Alice. And now that I had, it wasn't an experince. It wasn't something that I was going to jot down to remember later. It wasn't a reference point. I wanted to do it again, and again. I didn't want to leave her. If our lips had to be sewn together, I wouldn't have minded one bit.

I pulled away first, breathing raggedly. She watched me seemingly dazed as I rolled over, and let my head fall back.

"If anyone opens that door, start laughing." I told her, my voice broken up with drastic breaths, and ragged.

Alice was staring at me with wide eyes and swollen lips. Her breathing was erratic as well.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I enjoyed every minute of it. Our breathing eventually slowed, and her lips began to look normal. She looked unsure. Her eyes were searching my face for something. Something that she couldn't find. Regret. I had to assure her that I wanted every moment of what had just happened. I daringly took her small hand in mine, and squeezed it. She looked at it, and then at me. Her eyes met mine again, and she smiled wide.

"Jasper." She whispered.

"Alice." I said in the same tone. She reached up, and put her free hand on my face, and I did the same for her. My watch beeped thoroughly ruining my mood. "We're almost done."

She frowned as well. "Do we have an appointment tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied happily.

"I'll see you then." She said sweetly, and sat up. Then she giggled. "The walls must be extremely thick. You sounded like an elephant tripping over a cow."

I grinned, and rolled my eyes. She offered her hand to me, but I refused.

"Come on, Jasper. Trust me." She laughed. I snorted, and took her hand.

She lifted me to my feet in one tug, leaving me speechless. Although I was slim, I was also fairly muscular. 135 pounds to be exact. Alice had to weigh about as much as a twelve year old boy. The thought that she could lift me straight off of the floor like it was nothing was incredible. A knock came at the door as Felix came to take Alice back to her room. The door opened, and Alice walked towards her with a slight skip in her step. Felix looked at her like she was a martian, and then looked at me with a smirk. I smiled in return, and then watched Alice leave with him.

I prayed that I could trust her not to tell anyone. If I lost my job, I didn't know what I would do. How could I live without seeing her?

--

_I snuck one really good foreshadow in there, and a couple I'm probably not aware of. What am I going to do now that I've updated this? Update Bloodshed For Your Entertainment! Christmas break, baby! Praise Jesus! ... or whatever your religion is! _

_xStevie_


	7. Static

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops! _

_Quick update, short chapter. Follow up coming soon. Major foreshadowing, and the cat's out of the bag on who the vampire in this story is. I know I've been mysterious about it, and I may have even said "No. No vampires" But I thought the evidence was pretty compelling, if you look hard enough. A lot of under lying elements in this one. You never know what's important, and what's not. The real deal breaker in this one was in Session One, if you remember. Read on, and enjoy._

_xStevie_

* * *

**Static**

Alice was proud of herself. She was making major headway with Jasper. The goal was nearly achieved. Forever. The thought was enough to give her shivers.

Nurse Evans, a hair brained woman with frizzy orange and grey hair, opened the door to Alice's room, a towel in hand.

"It's time for your shower." She smiled. Alice grimaced. The open shower room was surrounded by guards, and forced her to be naked and wet in the dead center of a sea of crazies.

Alice frowned, and stood up. Nurse Evans gave her the towel, and guided her down the hall with one hand on the small of her back. She was a good two heads taller than Alice, and often reminded Alice of Carrot Top. Nurse Evans had a good smell, though. Like lime. It was refreshing in a place that smelled like industrial cleaner and crotch rot. Shower time proved useless for most of the patients.

At the end of the hall there was a set of big doors that led into the common area, and then through another set of doors was the shower. Nurse Evans opened the doors, and led Alice to the changing area. Alice grudgingly slipped off her housecoat, and then her hospital gown. She hung them up on a hook, and memorised the number above it. 263.

The room was cold. It was probably to coax the naked patients into the warm water. Alice was convinced as soon as the cold air hit her skin. She was becoming too sensitive. That posed a problem that she couldn't deal with.

Alice quickly walked to the large shower, attempting to cover her body from the apathetic guards with her small hands. She looked at the floor, trusting her other senses to do the looking for her. She felt like she had seen this before. The water at her feet, the naked bodies around her, the cold grey walls, and small barred windows.

_Gothika,_ she told herself. _It's a movie. You're thinking about a movie._

She smiled close lipped. For once she remembered something other than the goal. Alice found a nice clear spot concealed from the male guards, and yet not tightly packed with patients. One piece of advice that she held dear to her was don't drop the soap.

On a shower base near her was a little bottle of shampoo, like the kind you got at a motel. Next to it was a little bar of soap, and a disposable scrubby. She took the scrubby, and rubbed the soap on it. Everywhere the soap went left a trail of bubbles that seemed to leave her skin dry. She washed and rinsed thoroughly, and then repeated to keep herself clean for the next two days until she showered again.

The shampoo left her hair dry and dull as well, but at least it wasn't greasy. Alice frowned when she remembered the spilt ends that were started to plague her. The shampoo didn't lather right, and that disturbed Alice.

Just as she rinsed the last of the shampoo out, the ringing started. At first it was minor. Just some water in her ear, it seemed. She tipped her head to let the water out. When she did that the room began to spin. Her feet couldn't find the floor suddenly, and she fell onto her side. The ringing increased, and quickly became a buzzing. It hurt her head, and her eyes. It was as though there was an angry swarm of bees in her head.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed, gripping at her hair, and pulling. She wanted to throw up. Alice gagged, but nothing came. Her brain felt like it was going to burst in her skull. "MAKE IT STOP!"

The women around her turned to look at her, and then screamed. Her eyes felt like they were on fire as the onslaught began.

Images. Thousands of them. A thousand decisions, a thousand choices. Each input on the topic changing the ambiguous outcome.

A million voices screamed in her head, blurring into one noise. Static.

It was too much. Alice squeezed her eyes closed as hard as she could, and grabbed onto whatever was close to her. It felt like metal. She screamed her voice hoarse as the static continued with fervor.

"HELP ME!" She shrieked. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Her eyes opened wide, but all she saw was red. Blood spilt from them like tears. Precious, needed blood.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

The water beat against her like hot oil. Her head felt like it weighed a million pounds. The images weren't shaping into anything. The were becoming more and more hectic.

And then it was nothing.

_Dark. Trees. Find dog. Running. Can't find dog. Need to find her. Getting darker. Trees and swings. Park. iPod still on too loud. Don't hear. Shadow moves. It's dog. Move closer. Here dog. Here girl. Choking. Cold. Fall. Ground. iPod gone. Laughter. Metal. Metal. I taste metal. Dog. I taste dog. Turn. Dog dead beside me. Bleeding. Scream. Scream. Metal. Blade. Laughter. Blade on throat. Boy. Boy with blond hair. Ripped clothes. Girl behind him. Black hair. Ripped clothes. Seen her in news. Maria. Maria. Maria. Maria. Pain. PAIN! IT HURTS! _

_Nothing. _

Alice was still screaming through the whole vision. Her arms clung tightly to the bar. Guards tried to pull her from it, but she was too strong. She cried and cried, her tears no longer blood.

Suddenly there was a strong pair of arms around her, and a soothing voice in her ear.

"Alice, please calm down. It's all right. You're not in any danger. Alice, please look at me." The voice told her. She recognised the scent of him before the voice. Jasper.

She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring that she was nude. Alice nestled her head in his wet shoulder. The shower over head turned off, and she opened her eyes to see female patients filing out of the shower room, blushing when they accidentally looking at Jasper in there naked state. A warm towel, bigger than the normal ones, was wrapped around her. She looked down and saw that it was one of the special towels from the pool area.

Jasper was brushing her hair out of her face, still holding on to her. "What happened?" He asked in the calm voice she dreamed about. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"I-I saw." She stuttered, and put her head back on his shoulder. She was weak, and he smelt so good. The blood transfusions were starting to lose their effect, and though the medication kept her in check, she was starting to get out of hand.

Alice felt defeated. She had no choice. Her skin was becoming too sensitive, her senses too powerful, and her strength too much to conceal. If she didn't tell him, her visions would continue to strike her erratically, and potently. And they would continue to make no sense. Maria was in jail, Alice had seen her herself.

She was seeing the past. That always meant trouble.

She had to tell him.

"Jasper," She whispered, "I'm a vampire."

* * *

**A/N** _And there you have it. I hope that explains some of the things. If you have any questions regarding the chapter, PM me. There was a HUGE foreshadow in this one, and it tied up one of the foreshadows in the last chapter. IE: Her strength. _

_So the cat's out of the bag. Alice Unknown is a vampire, but not a Twilight vamp. She's my own special brand. Don't worry. She only knows that she is. She still has amnesia. _

_I had a real struggle with the last line. Do I say "I'm a vampire" or do I say "I'm dead"? But you know which one I chose. Tune in next time to see the psychologists reaction._

_Feedback is appreciated. _

_xStevie_


	8. The Crazy In The Nuthouse

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops! _

* * *

**The Crazy in the Nuthouse**

I'm a vampire.

Three words. That was all it took to shatter my world. Two hours and seventeen minutes since I had kissed Alice. Two hours and seventeen minutes of pure bliss. I had been heading through the hospitals common area. It was a good shortcut to my car. I'd forgotten the Twinkies I'd brought with me to work in the console under the armrest, and was hungry after writing a half true report about Alice trusting me to catch her.

That was when the stampede of naked women knocked me onto the ground, and I knew that my Twinkie break would have to wait. And then the scream reached my ears. It was gut wrenching. A sound that I could only compare to a horror movie. Sheer panic set into my stomach. It wouldn't be surprising if someone had killed themselves. It had happened before.

I got off of the ground, trying not to watch as the slippery and wet women continued to run ramped in the common room, blushing, and giggling when they saw me. The commotion was coming from the shower room, explaining why the insane screaming was echoing so much.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" The screamer wailed. The voice was familiar. A repeat offender. I made it to the door where nurses fought with patients to get them under control.

"Let me through!" I called, and the way parted immediately as the more zoned in women tried to cover up. But it wasn't enough room. I tried to get through, but I didn't want to touch any of the women. It felt wrong. Lauren was there. She didn't cover up; she tried to somehow show more. I tried over and over to get through the doorway, but they had blocked it again. The screaming was getting more and more desperate.

"HELP ME! MAKE IT STOP!" The poor woman shrieked. It sounded like she was truly in pain.

The women in the doorway remained clustered, giggling whenever I tried to get past. One woman was crying like a child, while two others were laughing at each other.

I had no time for their nonsense.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted in my Army Voice as Rosalie called it. Everyone cringed out of the wide doorway. "NOW CALM DOWN, GET INTO LINE, AND KEEP QUITE!" They quickly got into three lines, and stayed quite. "You two." I said sharply to two nurses who were fumbling around, doing basically nothing. "Get these ladies some towels."

I walked past them into the shower room.

A cluster of guards in gray uniforms surrounded whoever was screaming. Nurse Evans ran to me, her hands shaking, and her face distraught.

"GET THIS EFFING SHOWER TURNED OFF!" Felix, who had been complaining about shower duty earlier that day, shouted. Two workers were struggling to figure out how to shut the showers off. They were on a timer, and had never before been used manually.

"Dr. Cullen!" Nurse Evans cried. "We don't know what to do! She's too strong! She keeps screaming, but we don't know what's wrong-"

"HER EYES ARE BLEEDING!" One of the guards shouted.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" They screamed. I started walking past Nurse Evans to the screaming woman.

The warm water hit me, and dripping off of my hair into my eyes. "Who is it?" I asked one of the guards who was running away.

"The little new one." He said quickly.

The last piece of the puzzle snapped into the place, and I sprang into action. The guards thick bands of muscle, and three week training programs had nothing on my Army training. I crashed through them like they were wet Styrofoam.

A female guard was trying to pry Alice's tiny fingers away from the shower post. She screaming bloody murder, her fingers seemingly leaving dents in the thick metal. She screamed and cried.

"Move." I commanded. The woman listened, and let go of Alice. The crowd of security guards dispersed. "Get one of the good towels from the pool locker." I told the female guard. She nodded, and left.

I bent over Alice's small, nude body, and pried her fingers away from the bar, speaking calmly to her.

"Alice, relax. It's okay. No ones going to hurt you. You're safe." I said. She let go of the post, and turned around. She gripped on to my shirt, her screaming turning into sobs. She coughed, and sputtered, screams escaping her at different moments. Her body calmed. "Alice, please calm down. It's all right. You're not in any danger. Alice, please look at me." I said, and put my arms around her.

Though she was naked and wet, all I saw was her face. Streaks of bloody tears were washed away in the falling water of the shower. She didn't look at me. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me, put her head on my shoulder, and sucked in shaky breaths. The shower turned off. I heard the nurses directing the women out of the shower room, and wondered if they had given them their towels.

The female guard ran to my side, and handed me the towel. "Is that legal?" She asked when she saw our uncanny embrace.

"It's working, isn't it?" I replied, and took the towel. Alice looked up at me. I pushed the wet hair away from her face, and pretended to inspect for damage in her eyes. They were bloodshot, but there didn't seem to be any real harm. She would have to see the doctor, though. I wanted Carlisle to look at her. Or Edward. It didn't matter that he was a Pediatrician. He would know more about a mental patients health than any of the doctors we had around the hospital. "Could I have some privacy?" I asked the guard. "It isn't legal for you to hear doctor patient conversations."

She looked ticked, but walked away.

"What happened?" I asked Alice calmly.

"I-I saw..." Alice stuttered, and then crashed her head back onto my shoulder. I had to admit, it hurt. She was quiet for a long moment, breathing hard. I let her take her time. We weren't going anywhere until she told me what had happened. "Jasper," she whispered, "I'm a vampire."

Three words and I knew. She really was insane. I had wished for better, wanted more for her, but all my wishes were based on a lie. A false truth. I had really thought she was sane. It had been something I had held to my heart. But it had been a mirage. She thought she was a vampire. The pure essence of crazy. Like Maria and her followers, she thought she was a vampire.

Alice looked at me with a downcast expression. I couldn't even imagine the look on my face as I stood up, and carried Alice to the changing area.

"Nurse Evans, could you help Alice dress, please? We have an appointment." I said commandingly. She nodded, and I set Alice's frail body down. Nurse Evans helped her behind the wooden cubicle, while I frowned at myself. What a waste.

Alice reappeared a moment later, her body shaking when she saw me. "Come with me." I said quietly, and placed my hand at the small of her back like we all did to guide patients. The guards parted as we walked through. The walk was quiet. We took the elevator because I didn't trust her legs. They were too shaky.

Anna didn't make a sound as we passed. I shut the door behind us in my office, led Alice to the couch, and sat down in my desk. My laptop was still open on Alice's file.

"Jasper-" Alice started. Her hands were clasped together on her lap, and she looked smaller than ever.

"One second." I interrupted her. "Just give me one second to recap. Let me see if I understand. I'm wet, confused, exploding, and to top it all off Twinkieless because you're a vampire?"

It was harsh, unprofessional, and rude, but I really didn't care. It was as though my world had fallen apart, and I was staring at the rubble. The only thing I loved was insane.

Alice blinked, and frowned. "You had a Twinkie, and you weren't going to share?"

"I might have, but you would prefer blood, wouldn't you?" My head was starting to hurt, and there was an odd stinging in my eyes. Was the air too dry?

She looked down at her hands. "Yes, actually."

My obsession, my want, my morbid little curiosity. Insane. Crazy. Off her rocker. "And how would you like that? In a glass, or from my throat?"

She blushed. "You're making fun of me." She said quietly. "You think I'm crazy."

"Don't you think I have reason?!" I exploded. "You carved your arm up like a turkey, ended up in a nuthouse, and think you're fucking Dracula! Was it Maria? Did she drive you nuts, or were you like that when you got here?!"

"Don't you swear at me Jasper Ronald Whitlock Cullen!" She shouted. "I'll smack you one good!"

My mouth fell open. My whole name. She knew it all. My middle name was something hardly anyone knew about, and the name of my birth parents was something no one outside of my family knew. "How...?"

"You think this has been a walk in the park for me? I'm in an asylum, I don't know how I got here, I'm always hungry, the people are mean, and I keep having unexplained episodes! My visions are going screwy, everything keeps changing... you keep changing." Her explosion ended in a feeble sob. "I hardly know anything anymore! Except that I_ am_ a vampire, and that I love you too much for my own good!"

Silence. I was stunned. She loved me. She felt something towards me in return for what I felt to her.

"Alice..." I said quietly. "You can't. I'm your doctor."

"I know I can't." She said, tears running down her face. "But that's only in your laws. I love you, and I always have. Even before I met you. I know that much."

And I knew it. I could almost feel the love rolling off in waves. And I wanted it. I wanted to return it. Give and take.

"How!" I shouted suddenly. "How is any of this possible?! The car crash, Emmett, my name! How, Alice?!"

"I already told you." She said through her teeth. "I. Am. A. Vampire."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, that isn't true."

She growled in frustration, sounding shockingly animalistic. "Why are you so pigheaded?!"

"Why are you so crazy?!" I shot back. I had said it. The question that I had wanted to shout at every patient I had ever seen. Why were they all so crazy? Was I the only sane person on planet Earth?

"Am I crazy, or are you?" She reproached. "I've seen how you live, Jasper. I watch you in my visions. You're a robot, living in a shell. Why?! That isn't normal!"

I gritted my teeth, my eyes stinging again. The room must have been extremely dusty. "That's not true."

"Yes it is." She replied. "Jasper, you can't even cry. Look at me. I can tell that your body wants you too. I can smell the tears. If you want to cry, then cry!"

"No!" I shouted, and swiped my arm out over my desk. Everything on it, including my Mac Book, fell to the ground with a tremendous clatter. "I-I can't." I gripped my hair, and smacked my forehead onto my desk. I heard Alice stand up, and felt her hand in my hair.

"Just let it out." She said quietly. "I won't tell a soul."

"Soul?" I said stiffly, my eyes stinging worse. I laughed one sick laugh. "I don't have a soul. If I ever did, it's gone now."

"Why? Why would you think that?" She asked, her melodic voice taking on a professional tone.

"It went away the moment I killed that kid."

* * *

_And there you have it. A cliffy._

_xStevie_


	9. The Nut in the Crazy House

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops! _

_I actually broke this chapter into two. The last one, and this one. Why? I couldn't resist the name play._

_x Stevie_

* * *

**The Nut in the Crazy House**

Alice didn't miss a beat. "They don't call it a war for nothing. Death happens."

"I wasn't enlisted when he died." I said coldly, turning my head to look at her. Her face was a stone. Professional. I wondered at that moment who the real psychologist was. "Everyone knows that I was in the Army. They know I was sent home. But they don't know _why _I was in the Army. What kind of seventeen year old wants top sign themselves up for a war they think is pointless? Why would I put in that much effort? Lie to that many people, just to be put into a war zone?"

"I don't know." Alice said.

"The answer is pretty simple. I enlisted because there were so many reports about deaths in Afghanistan. All I had to do was be careless. One mistake, and I'd be gone. I'd die a hero. My mom would cry, and my family would be crushed, but they wouldn't know what a coward I was." I took a deep breath. I had never admitted my plans out loud. "The worlds most complicated and time consuming suicide."

Alice flinched. I felt her hand shake, and miss a stroke. I turned my head to look at her. I hadn't noticed its drifting.

"But you don't care about that. You want to know why. I could write a book on why."

"What did you do, Jasper?" She asked.

"Let's do this properly." I said, and stood up. I walked around the mess on the floor, and laid down on my couch. Alice sat down in my chair, and tented her fingers. Just like me. "I don't know why know one ever lies down on the couch. It's comfy."

"You're deflecting." Alice said in her cool professional tone. Me in essence.

"I know." I sighed. "You want to know who I killed, and why. And if it was an accident. It's wasn't."

Her eyebrows rose high on her beautiful face. She really was pretty. "Tell me what happened."

"I hate cults. Did you know that? I won't read anything that's a cult classic, I won't join any large group with the same goal, I don't even go to church anymore. But know one knows why. But you will." I began. "It was the same year that I enlisted. And like everything insane that I do, it started with a girl. Maria."

Alice's hands clenched.

"I met her at a party. A stupid party that Emmett dragged me too because my twin was there. Maria was 'visiting her cousin'. I now know that she was recruiting." I frowned. If she would have taken Emmett instead of me, I would have never been able to live with myself. The thought still haunted me. "I had a lot to drink, kept talking to her, and then woke up three days later in Texas in a bunker. You've heard about the vampire cult in Texas, right?" Alice nodded.

I was still shocked that I was telling someone. But if it had to be anyone, I would choose Alice.

"You can breathe easy. I didn't attack anyone like those psycho's. I was tied up in a basement. Everyday this girl would come down, and throw blood at me, and I would throw up. They overlooked that there was a stack of canned food under a blanket beside me. That's the only reason I lived." I was silent for a long moment. A million vivid images ran through my head.

"And then one day they untied me. A bunch of these disgusting kids let me out of the bunker, and took me up to the surface. It was dark out, and I was gagged. We went to a park. There was this girl, running. She had headphones on, and a dog on a leash. One girl blew a dog whistle, and it went crazy. It ran to us." I felt my stomach turn. "I shouldn't tell you this."

"Yes, you should. You can't hold this inside." Alice replied.

I exhaled, blowing the air through my bangs. "They killed the dog, but the girl didn't know. She still had her headphones on. The girl with the whistle went around her with piano wire, and knocked her to the ground. I remember screaming," I touched the corner of my mouth, "and sucking in dirt that was on the gag. It hurt." My lungs suddenly felt like they were closing. It was how I felt when they hurt the girl. "I was having an asthma attack. I haven't had one since."

"Breathe, Jasper." Alice told me. I did as she asked.

"This boy, the one that killed the dog..." I trailed off. "His name was Colin. I remember that. He pulled out this knife. It was the kind that Esme likes to use to cut steaks. I don't eat steak now." I frowned selfishly. I missed steak. "They put the knife on her throat... and then Colin was dead. I killed him. Took the other knife out of the dog, and stabbed him in the back. He was only fourteen."

For the first time since that night, a tear fell down my face. "He was only in grade nine. Barely hit puberty. I could have picked him up. I could have just pushed him off of her. But I stabbed him, and he died, and it was all my fault."

I heard Alice stand up, but didn't hear her. "Jasper... you saved an innocent life." She whispered, petting my hair.

"No, I killed a minor niner."

"They kidnapped you." Alice said.

"Maria did. He didn't. I couldn't live with myself after that. I enlisted, and set my courageous suicide into action. But this idiot, Peter, forgot to put his safety on before our mission, and shot me in the foot. It didn't even hit a bone, and yet it ruined me."

"It didn't ruin you, it saved you." Alice said, stroking the side of my face with her small, cold hands.

"How can you even stand to touch me?!" I cried. "I'm a monster! Disgusting! An abomination! I've killed someone! Does that not bother you?"

"Not at all." She said, with a tiny head shake.

"Why?!"

"Because I know the feeling." She whispered. "You're disgusted, shocked, in turmoil. You feel like you're worthless. Every time you see something that symbolizes innocence, like a child, or a church goer, you look away because you think you're to impure."

I rolled on to my side and looked at her. "And you keep replaying the scene over and over again, even when you don't notice it. Everything reminds you of that moment. You just want it to go away. So you over analyze everything. People. Emotions. Objects. Actions. Everything has to have a reason that doesn't relate to what you did."

"You want to find the sin away from sin." She finished. I couldn't believe it. She really did know.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"I've already told you. I'm a vampire." She sighed.

"Alice," I groaned, "that's a physical and logical impossible. A vampire is a mythological impossibility."

Alice's mouth set into a hard line. "What's it going to take to convince you?" She said in exasperation.

"Show me some fangs." I replied coolly, and sat up.

"I can't!" She cried.

"Because you're not a vampire. Say it with me. 'I am not a vampire." I said, taking her shoulders.

"Do you really want me to convince you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Alice. I want solid evidence." I said, my eyes narrowing as well.

"As you wish." She said with a sigh.

Her hands darted up with a speed that I had never witnessed before, and she grabbed my wrist. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to brace myself. She delicately bit into my wrist, her teeth slicing through it like it was nothing. My breath caught in my throat, and my mouth fell open. She kept a strong hold on my wrist, and crawled on top of me. I could see a trickle of blood coming out the side of her mouth, but couldn't feel the stabbing pain of her teeth.

I had read a vampire book in the back window of Bella's car when I went on a road trip with Edward and her to Seattle. I had thought it was stupid when it said that getting bit felt good. And now I thought I was stupid for not believing it. My eyes rolled back and my head fell to the side. I unconsciously made an odd whimpering noise. I watched in shock, and twisted euphoria, as Alice drew blood from my wrist. It didn't hurt. Not at all. It felt... good. Really good.

"Alice," I breathed. "A-Alice."

It went on like that. I just said her name over and over, while I tried to keep from making embarrassing noises. To my chagrin, I groaned when she pulled away. My eyes were hooded as I looked at her. Her mouth was stained red, and her eye teeth were slightly longer than all of the others. She leaned over me to my ear.

"Do you believe me now?" She whispered. I tried to nod, but my muscles wouldn't work. My head just fell to the side.

"Impossible." I said in a breath.

"Nothing is impossible, Dr. Cullen." She said. "You just have to open your eyes."

* * *

_I feel as though I should update as much as possible over the holidays. Just to catch up :) Expect more updates in the next two weeks. _

_xStevie_


	10. NOTE

_**I'll Be Updating Soon. **_

_**Check out what this story was supposed to be on my new story, Morbidly Married. **_

_**DO IT!**_

_**I promise you it is very morbid and dark. **_

_**Love, Stevie  
**_


	11. Blind Eyes

_A/N: Super short, but I'm done the next chapter. It's a lemon._

* * *

**Blind Eyes**

Alice sat alone in her cell. The lights were off like in every other room leaving plain white walls and a glass door. A cot with itchy blankets, and a table bolted to the floor with rounded corners. On top was a contraband fashion magazine and a plastic cup of watery juice.

But Alice couldn't see her cell. She wasn't there. In her head at least. A horrid onslaught of loud static was screaming in her ears, making her rock back in forth, but not as bad as the images. They were changing a mile a minute, possibilities and decided. In stone and slate or traced in snow.

--

_"Alice" Jasper's calling. He walks into the bright living room. Where are we? This is... my house? He has groceries in his hands and a smile on his face. God I love him. "I got the three of us some dinner." _

_--  
_

_Screaming. Horrid screaming. Is that a chainsaw?! GET ME OUT! What if I'm here forever?! HELP!_

_--  
_

_Laughing. Cruel. Wicked. _

_--  
_

_Clapping, and silverware clinking. A beautiful girl is sitting next to me. Belle? Isabelle? Isabella? Bella! Bella. I'm in white. Wedding dress. My wedding day! And the groom is.... Jake? James? Jared? Ja... JASPER!! I'M MARRYING JASPER!_

_--_

_Jasper. Lying in the sand. Bleeding. The smell! I want... No! _

_"Do... it..." Jasper's alive? ALIVE!_

_"Jasper! I-I can't!" It's me talking... I'm me. Okay. I'm me._

_He grabs my hand, and pulls down his shirt. So much blood... "Forever." _

_NO!!!_

_--_

_Laughing. Pain. I'm hit! Where am I? Who's doing this?! I need to get out! It's dark. And wet. That smell... It's too sweet! I'm going to puke!_

_--_

_Boat motor. We're in a boat. It's sunny out. A man with bronze hair is driving. Eric? Evan? Ed. Edmund? Edgar? Ed... ward? Edward! Jasper's... cousin? No. His... adopted brother. My... brother-in-law! I MARRIED JASPER!_

_Wait. It's sunny. I'll die! My skin! It's going to blacken!  
_

_"Alice, are you alright?" To my left. That voice. Jasper. I love Jasper._

_"Yep." I'm smiling. Grinning. "This lotion works really well."_

_"It's what astronauts use to protect their faces from the sun in space." Edwards confused. He doesn't know... Bella's with him... and a kid. Two kids. A blond boy and a bronze haired girl. They're playing with a turtle. Sea turtle._

_We're on the sea.  
_

_--_

_Moaning. Oh yes. So... good. Faster. Faster!_

_"Alice!" Groaning. Jasper. Naked. On top of me. Inside me. We're having sex. In a big white bed. So good!_

_--_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY ARM! THEY'RE CUTTING ME! _

_"JASPER! HELP!" _

_"Ungh..." _

_Jasper... I can smell Jasper! He's hurt!_

_--_

_Police lights. The sirens blaring. I'm moving. The world is moving. We're in a car. _

_"Don't worry, Alice. Just don't move. I know this cop." _

_Jasper. _

_--_

_"I'm so... hungry." _

_Jasper. There's something wrong with his voice..._

_No... NO! _

_--_

_Rain. I'm outside. It's cloudy and rainy. Running_. _We're running. Jasper?_

_No. No Jasper. He's... not around anymore. _

_Who am I with? _

_Running. Through dark alleys. There's screaming up ahead. A girl. Running to the girl. With who?_

_This is all wrong. I need to be with someone else. With... Jasper. In... the asylum! I need to be there! He's there! _

_LET ME GO BACK!  
_

_--_

_So dark. So cold. So wet. It's horrible! And humid. But cold! So cold!_

_Creaking. The big door is opening. So weak. So frail. Chained to the wall. Jasper?_

_Screaming. And crying. A boy. No older than seventeen._

_He's scared. _

_They have a knife! They're cutting him! _

_Can't...control...need...him!_

_"Jasper... help..."_

_--_

_Jasper and I. We're alone. On an island. Holding hands. We have wine. So nice. And peaceful. Our honeymoon?_

_No... our third anniversary! _

_The sunset is in front of us. _

_"Are you nervous?" Jasper's asking. He's smiling. _

_"A little." _

_"It's alright." I believe him. So warm. So beautiful._

_"Forever."_

_"Forever."_

_We clink glasses.  
_

_--  
_

_It's sunny. We're inside..._

_"Come on, silly!" That voice... Cecilia?!_

_She's running away! I need to catch her! Catch my sister! Please no! Don't let me lose her again! _

_Too bright. She went outside! Mother says I'm not allowed to go outside. It's too dangerous. It's too sunny! IT BURNS!!!_

_--_

_In my cell. Asleep. Eyes closed. Too weak to move. Thirsty. I need blood._

_The cell is opening. There's an alarm going off, but it sounds distant. _

_Laughing. Sick, horrible, cruel laughing. _

_I-I can't move! Get them off me! Get them off me!_

_I want to stay! I want to stay with Jasper! LET ME STAY!!!_

_

* * *

_A/N: Short, but I need to tell you something about the next chapter.

Now it might seem a bit queer to have a lemon when technically, it's only their third session. The thing is that I want to try to keep this story to the grill of Twilght while still showing major difference. But in Twilight, Jasper and Alice were simply meant to be, and they fell crash into love without much of a second thought. And that's how I want this to be. And when Alice comes to see Jasper, she's freaked out by these visions which are just the most prominent of the hundreds that were going on in sharp flashes.


	12. Session Three, This Must Be Love

_I Own Anything That Stephenie Meyer Does Not... Like Corn Pops! _

_x Stevie_

* * *

**Session Three, This Must Be Love  
**

"So I think it all stems from my fear of janitors. Is that irrational? Is the fear of janitors wrong?" Janet the Janitor phobic rocked back and forth, staring at me earnestly.

"I guess not. They have brooms." I sighed, pretending to write down an evaluation on my paper pad. Really it was a caricature of Janet eating a potato. Her head was lumpy like a potato. It seemed to fit.

"So I'm not insane?" She asked hopefully.

"You're in an asylum." I reminded her. "And you stabbed your mother with a fork until she was unconscious."

This had been happening a lot lately. Me being cranky and frank with my patients, not fork stabbings.

"Oh. Right." Janet frowned. "I forgot."

There was a knock on the door, and Janet sky rocketed through the ceiling. Felix opened the door, and Janet stood up.

"I'll see you later, Dr. Cullen." She said, winking.

"Not if I shoot myself first." I said under my breath, and threw the paper pad into a random desk drawer. "Who's next?"

"That short loud one." Felix said. He grimaced. "She hasn't stopped talking since her last appointment. Can you believe it? She gave _me _fashion tips!"

That sounded like Alice. From what I heard, she had ripped up her sheets and used twisted pieces of hair to tie them together, making her own dress. Ever since she...bit me I had had a stronger feeling of knowing who she was. Alice was happy, like a baby, a puppy, and an amusement park all wrapped into one. But she'd seen a lot, even if she couldn't remember it.

"That's a good thing." I said. "Bring her in."

Felix left out into the hallway. A moment later he returned with Alice.

She was beautiful; radiant. Felix left, and Alice stayed in the doorway, her deep blue eyes dark. We stayed like that for a long moment. Still, that is. She looked tense and... nervous? But who was I to tell people what they felt? A lot of the times I put the words in my patients mouths and sent them on their merry way. What was with me today?!

She smiled and shut the door. There was something extremely... off about her. Her skin seemed ashen, and her body somehow thinner, like she was about to slip through the cracks in the floor and float off into the streets or something. "Uh..."

"Come in, Alice." I said, standing up. "Don't act like a stranger."

She gave a weak smile and started towards the couch. She sat down and looked at her hands. What the... Why was she being so timid?! We'd already established that she was a bloodsucking vampire, and I wanted to be a part of everything she did. What more could she need?

"Um..." She started, before I could speak. "I need your help."

"What with?"

She patted the cushion next to her, and gave me a smile. I tried not to run to her. Ever since she, well, bit me, I'd wanted more. So much more. If she had to drain every drop from my veins I'd take it. Was that weird to want? Not to me. I sat down on the couch next to her, feeling something... weird ball up in my stomach.

Nerves? Anticipation? Was this what it felt like to have butterflies in your stomach? I'd always wondered how the butterflies didn't dissolve in the stomach acid...

"Jasper..." Alice mumbled. "I-I-I... want to, um..." She looked at my face, into my eyes, and gulped. She took my hand, and slowly rolled up the sleeve of my shirt until my wrist was reveled. Two identical punctures were there, healing fast. Without a word, she brought my wrist up to her mouth, leaving it just a few centimeters away. My breath was coming in unsteadily. So close...

She traced the punctures with her fingers and then gently kissed my wrist. Alice set it back down, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, masking my disappointment with concern. I wanted her teeth in my skin. I wanted to feel vulnerable again. But she wasn't going to let it happen.

"I want to leave." She finally said, meeting me full on in the eyes. "I want to get out of this place and be with you."

My heart strings seemed to twang then. Something they never did. Ever.

"Alice..." I trailed, feeling my soul darken. "You can't leave until you're cured."

"But I'm not sick!" She shouted, her eyes tearing. "I can't stay here anymore, Jasper! You need to understand! I need to let you understand! Things are going to happen! Horrible things! I don't want to go there! I don't want to be like that!"

Alice began to sob then, harsh and ripping, mixed in with my name and some words I didn't think were even English. She grabbed on to my shirt, and dragged herself to my face, resting her head in the crook of my neck. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, and pulled her closer. The sobbing stopped immediately, but she was still. Too still.

Then I felt it. The cold fear of being pray settled in. The feeling Emmett must have felt when he saw the bear. The same feeling that I felt pinpoint on my exposed pale throat. Oh no.

"Oh God..." Alice whispered, one hand shakily tracing a line down my neck. It made me shiver. I tried to remind myself that I wanted to be bitten seconds earlier, but the thought kept drowning in fear. My breaths were coming in heaves. Big. Fearful. Heaves. "I want you."

There was nothing I could say. The words I tried to express were submerged, unable to surface. I could feel her breath on me. She was that close. So close. I was going to die. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God! Oh God... Oh God!!

She bit me.

"OH GOD!!!" I cried, freezing like before. But this was bigger. Way bigger. I didn't want to keep anything to myself. I wanted to rip off my pants and have sex with Alice. That's being blunt. I wanted to take her away. Away from the asylum, Forks, Washington, America, Earth... Away from everything bad.

But that didn't mean my body wasn't doing some weird things. We'd slid down the couch, Alice lying on me, her mouth viced to my throat. With each pull I moaned a feeble moan, like I was dying from pleasure. But it didn't feel like I was dying. Besides that, I was sporting a monster erection that was threatening to ruin my good pants. And then there was my hand. The one Alice has bit. It was burning like the one on my neck. A good burn, like Icy Hot.

Without thinking, I grabbed Alice's hips, and raised mine to grind into her hospital gown. She moaned into my neck, and let go of my shoulders to undo my belt. I thought nothing of it. In fact, more friction was what I needed. My pants slid off to my ankles with ease, and Alice let go of my neck.

She was straddling me, lips smeared with my blood. I wanted more. So much more. There was a burning all over my body. I needed her touch. I needed to be with her. I needed Alice forever.

And I needed her naked.

Not a second thought was spared. She started ripping shirt buttons while i tried to slip her gown over her head. I ignoring the feeling of her bandages as I grabbed at the arm holes of the gave up on my buttons, so I took up where she left off, hands trembling. Alice was quicker than me. She pulled off her shirt revealing her bare torso, and hospital regiment granny panties. She was perfect for me.

I've never been one for porn, preferring natural girls, and that's what Alice was. Her skin was never ending creamy pale, and flawless. Her breasts were small, but not too small. A C cup at least. I wanted to hold her for the rest of eternity. Mine. She was mine now. Alice needed to know who she belonged to.

"Jazzy." She breathed as my shirt fell away. We stared at each others naked torsos like morons for a long moment. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I had to take her away. She needed to know she was mine. She wasn't alone. She was mine. And I loved her.

I grabbed Alice and pressed her to me tightly, loving the way she felt in my arms. The way her breasts felt against me. The way her lips fit over mine. The way our heights were perfect for each other. The way my blood tasted in her mouth... Don't knock it till you try it.

"Alice... would you like to-"

"Yes, Jasper!" She said, putting her leg over me. I felt her hot core on me through our underwear and couldn't take it. I shook out of the rest of my clothes, not giving my Alice time to see me naked. I crawled on top of her and slid her underwear down. Then it was like clockwork.

I knew what I was doing even though I'd hardly ever done it before. I positioned myself over her, kissed her cheek, then her mouth, and then I entered my love. She was a virgin. I could not only feel it, and hear her muffled cry, but I knew from the beginning. She was afraid. It made me feel guilty about how good the first thrust had felt, and instantly thank God I hadn't made any noise to indicate it.

"Are you alright?" I asked, wiping away her tears. She bit her red lip and nodded. "I love you."

She smiled so wide her tears seemed to evaporate. "I love you too. Too much."

I started to rock my hips, in, out, in out. A good pace. But as it got more and more heated, I went faster and faster. Alice was making high pitched huffing sounds, grabbing my hair. I was making sounds too, I assume, but next to her there was no noise. All I could see was her face. And her face made me wonder. In numerous sessions no patient had ever made me so much as twitch a real smile, and in three Alice had found a way into my pants. I felt a little pathetic at that, and over all it looked terrible for me. Except there was something undeniable about how right this was.

There was no way I belonged with anyone but Alice, and it wasn't something I really needed to over think. We were simply meant to be. There was no waiting needed. And the fact that I hadn't seen it the moment our eyes met made me feel stupid.

Alice was gasping for breath as I worked my mouth down her neck, tried to steady my pace and draw this out. Our first time. It felt like my first time ever. I was eager, sitting on top of something so overpowering. My Alice. My one. The thing that was missing in my life.

She was clawing at my back, and it's safe to say I could feel the pain.

"Ja- Jas- per- G-G...ungh!" She gasped, looking at me. I kissed all the way down her front, leaving her as I did, until I was at the bottom of her ribcage. She whimpered, and squirmed. But I couldn't stay like that for long. Slowly, I dragged my bottom lip over her skin until I reached her neck. Then impulse took over.

I entered her again while nipping her neck at the same time. She moaned loudly, and took my wrist, licking the fading teeth marks. The feeling it created was near incapacitating. In fact, it was incapacitating. I accidentally bit down harder on her, causing Alice to take a delicate bite from my wrist. Some sensual sensation took over, nearly knocking me off the couch.

We both came, biting each other hard. Alice clenched tight around me, her little legs crossing behind my lower back. It wasn't until then that I realized something very important. It was an internal FUCK moment. While Alice sighed, and relaxed, I began to panic. I loved Alice, but facts were facts.

I wasn't wearing a condom.

* * *

_A/N: Funny place to stop, but I'm exhausted._


End file.
